


春韭

by grinneryaki2121



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 大江大海1949
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: 学生兵与男倌的故事





	1. 昨夜翩跹蔓枝头

**Author's Note:**

> 参考书籍：  
> 《大江大海1949》龙应台  
> 《关山夺路》王鼎钧

他长得高，那个没什么东西能填饱肚子的时候，他不仅高，还壮，像山林的野虎，田里的牛，十六岁长得比二十六岁的都要高，谁也说不懂他究竟是如何长得这么高这么壮的，也许是贪了老天的好福气，手长脚长，是能下地的身体。他爹他娘不愿意见他一辈子不读书，幸好他们家世世代代算一个地方的乡绅，虽然到今日是没落了些，仍然想尽办法，凑了不薄不厚的一沓法币逢在裤子里，让他去读书。日本人跟海浪一样来来去去，今天退了，明天又漫进来，地方上的中学要往关中迁，老校长是个硬胡子，当时国军共军都在抓人，老校长不高兴，少年郎有少年郎的事要做，手下几百个娃娃都是家里辛辛苦苦供出来读书的娃娃，打听好各路军队的风声，要学校里的孩子连夜打包行囊，天不亮要走。孩子要往哪儿飘，做爹娘的能不知道吗，娃娃在宿舍里被老师催着起床，爹赶紧把家里最后一点余钱掏出来，卷成又细又硬的纸棒，娃娃揉着眼睛捆被子，娘的手从蒸锅上一个一个往下拿蒸得滚烫的馍馍，娃娃挤挤攘攘地站成一群惊慌失措的雏鸡，母亲们拎着大大小小的篓子，最热乎的膜让娃娃拿在手里边走边吃，打包好的干粮塞进娃娃满得不能再满的行囊。他站在队伍的最末，家里的娘一边嘱咐一边流眼泪，到最后他也没想起来要抱一抱他，没睡醒的脑袋混混沌沌地点了几个头，前行的队伍越走越远，他才回头看，已经看不见他娘了。

一百几十里路，又是一百几十里路，他们换一个又一个地方落脚，一个又一个地方读书，风吹来，雨打去，人越走越少，走去一百里的时当，遇到另一个也是从鲁南来的学校，掉了几十人的队伍一下子又庞大起来，走到最终的那个深山老林里，人数比最早出发的一半还要少。

要问人去哪了？还不简单，跑了呗。跑去哪儿了？要么回去找老子，要么回头找阎王爷。前脚还聊着天的人后脚就不见了，运气好，故意落在身后的人不见了影子，运气不好，他或她就倒在你的后脚跟，脸是黄的，眼白也是黄的，眼皮闭不上，死不瞑目。他们不能在一个地方久停，时值夏天，毒辣辣的太阳从日出开始便高高悬挂着烤人，更别说在关中一带，万里无云，四面八方的暑气围绕一身，路上的井非枯即干，生水也喝不得，一场痢疾能要命，更不能等你坐下生一壶滚烫的热水。还有的人跑去当兵，不管国军共军，要报仇，要打日本人，他就认识这么一个，姓庄，老家是苏北的，遗腹子，娘在炮火里被烧塌的天花板砸死了，姐姐被日本人拉去做军妓，半个月后发了疯，日本人在她胸口上刺了一刀，没死透，捂着心口爬回家，倒在她弟的怀里，笑着死的。辗转去了鲁地的庄生也狼狈的很，他是逃出来的，那时候谁不是逃出来的，浑身没一块好肉，一小半是路上剐蹭磕碰，一大半是毒打，打他的不止有日本人，不止有汉奸，他长得小，十几岁根本没有发育的空间，日本人欺侮他是中国人，汉奸欺侮他不是汉奸，其余的中国人欺侮他什么也不是，战争年代只有活与不活。他们学校与鲁南的那支队伍联名结成一所联中，几百人的队伍自然是浩浩荡荡，军队不拦他们，也不能好生放他们走，当国军的某个长官第一次来他们这儿招兵，庄生立即是冲着奔向报名台，第二天和长官走，此后，卜凡便在也没有听过庄的消息。

来来往往招兵的国军长官也有五六个，多的能捞走十个，少的也有一个，饿得几乎啃树皮的学生们心里肚子里都隐隐蒙着一团火，要是有个带头的，那更好办了，谁谁振臂高呼，呼啦啦，一群学生也跟着站起来。这时候老师们在做什么呢，老校长是从来不出现在这种场合的，其他的老师也只是光秃秃地看着，有学生应征上了，跑去老师的宿舍，胸前的新兵章闪亮亮，老师，您难道不觉得骄傲吗，老师从来只是叹气，这是国家的事儿，学生愤怒道，家国兴衰，有志男儿不为举国存亡革命乎，于是骂骂咧咧推门走了，中年人坐在空荡荡的房间流泪。青年人是拦不住的，认定了便一枪热血，哪知道，战争本就是国家与你的一场空头支票，就算最高领袖张张签了字，许你战后荣华富贵，许你天下寸寸良田，一辈子的空谈，也是太过于平常。无奈，他们那时候几乎没有人能懂，真能懂，何必一撺掇就走，一走，一辈子回不来。

卜凡是第四批招人的值当儿跟着走的，那回来的人派头特别大，宪兵团的长官，黄呢子军服，硬硬的领子系上风纪扣，顶着他方方正正的下巴。站在演讲台上，连长清清嗓子，土喇叭里劈劈啪啪传来杂音，他身材高挺，腰佩短剑，足蹬长马靴，看上去好不有派头，就连拉正帽檐也是神神气气，唬得台下的学生直勾勾看着他，眼睛也不敢眨，好似自己只要挺起腰板，也不虚台上军人的微风。他当时是个愣愣的学生，站在第一排，不挺直背，也是人群里最高的那一个，台上的许连长一面讲话，一面用眼神审视这帮学生，当然，更不可能少过了他，兴许他在灰头土脸的学生里面真的算一根眼神逃不开的柱子，他总觉得许连长三番五次是专注着看他的。许连长抻直自己身上那套根本无褶皱的军服，逃亡的学生们哪见过这么好的衣服，布置在土操场的喇叭滋滋作响，许连长的嘴巴一张一合，滋滋的声音也一张一合，他说，现在中国是世界四强，宪兵一律穿这种军服，战胜国的馅饼，世界四强之一的宪兵，就要衣锦荣归。

那会儿的卜凡并不知道，即便是当时因为带了几十个逃亡学生去宪兵学校而立下大功的许连长，也是为了出来招兵，团部破格特许他穿这套军服。

许连长讲话到一半，操场一旁的临时报名台混着土和灰一并摆起来了，看看台上威风的军长，再看看一旁摆着报名表的破课桌，卜凡身后的几个学生遍交头接耳起来，再暗地里拉拉扯扯，要往报名台靠过去，许连长站在台上，自然是对台下的动静一清二楚，第一个学生迈出去第一步，他在台上啪啪拍起了手。踏出去的学生自然壮了胆，连带着第二步，第二个学生，第三步，第三个学生，一个接一个，一波接一波，朝着报名台涌过去了。身后的同学扯一扯卜凡打了补丁的衣袖，凡子，一块儿去吧，宪兵学校毕业了，就是堂堂正正的宪兵，领袖的禁卫军，革命的内层保障。兴许躁动的学生太多，拉扯他衣服的同窗也是使上了真力气，卜凡不自主往旁挪动了一步，许连长一看这最高最壮的学生也动摇了意思，白手套更是鼓掌鼓得用劲儿。

战争接近尾声，国军，共军都在抢兵，抢到了，一波一波填去防线。许连长跟他们大吹宪兵的学制，更是规划好他们这一支的行军计划，关中返回鲁地，再北上往北平，那可是北平呀，队伍里新召上来的学生兵面面相觑，那可是北平呀。可惜学生兵就是好骗，好说话，呼啦啦先往南过秦岭，连长说是迂回作战，行军的队伍，头顶上是毒辣辣的太阳，嗓子眼儿里是冒烟的燥，有的少年在人群里嘀咕几句，我们何时北上呢，我们何时守卫领袖呢，少年顶头的班长听见了，捉他动摇军心，严违军纪，另两个值星的班长拖了这个少年到临时开辟的校场，嘴里塞一块软木，小腹底下垫一个枕头，两个班长拉紧他的裤子，挑东西的扁担代替军棍，打一下，连带着全班也要一起应和，听见了没有，全班喊，听见了，听懂了没有，全班喊，听懂了，记住了没有，记住了，军棍打在皮肉上的声音，与少年们的声音是那么一致。软木是防止他咬断舌头，枕头是防止他挤破睾丸，拉紧他的裤子，是防止粗布料与扁担一起嵌进他的皮肉里，成为他的第二层皮，血与汗让第二层皮紧紧扒在他的肉上，皮肉分离之时，又是另一次的血流不止，以前有人为此丧了命，不是被打死的，疼的受不了，打的散了心，一把汉阳造的破步枪藏在被子里，枪口抵在下巴，脚趾去扣扳机，咔哒一声，在夜里死的轰轰烈烈。

班长在前头“行刑”，卜凡站在队里看，棍子打在肉上的声音，软木堵住的呜咽的声音，他就这么直愣愣地看着。

好歹，这波学生兵走走停停，也是翻过绝命的秦岭，大约还有三日抵达西安的时候，外头传来消息，日本人投降了。听见告降的消息，卜凡他们班的十个人在土房子里休息，当天下了场大雨，规矩是下雨不出操，有人哭有人笑，卜凡坐在窗户旁边，一边用手里的土烟去烫窗棂上避雨的臭虫，一边望着家的方向。

抗战的结束让物价突然地下降，宪兵学校的上等兵一个月拿得了几十法币已经算难得。听说胜利前的西安城，馄饨一碗是三法币，胜利后，一碗仅仅要一法币。军队里休假，几个兵哥约好，穿着军装，在城里神气几回。说来也好笑呢，战争胜利，那些上了战场的都死在炮火里，没上过战场的来享受当兵的微风了。有人拉着卜凡一块去，他原先不想，好说歹说，他才一块儿去。 也幸运他一同去了。

宪兵团的制服是蒙了灰的土黄色，军衔不高，但他们自打进城便领好了新的衣服，也不舍得洗，直接套上，就敢在街上齐刷刷地走了。来往的行人里有穷有富，但谁也要给这些神气的小军爷让让步。有个人口馋，看见路边的馄饨摊子，于是五六个人占了两三个小桌，背和腰挺得直直的，引人侧目。卜凡也坐在里头，看着摊主在馄饨扁担的两头来回忙乎，一碗一碗热气腾腾的面食端上来，其中隐隐混了麻油的香，虾皮的鲜，零丁星点的肉也是不可多得的油腥，小兵哥儿们哪能在军队里吃到这样香的东西呢，纷纷食指大动，端起碗来大口吃，不嫌弃烫。卜凡稀里呼噜大半碗，暖烫的面皮和汤一起下肚，他才踏实了一点，一抬头，才发现这馄饨摊上，除了他们三桌兵哥，唯一坐着人的一桌在角落里，那人模样清瘦，身穿灰色的长衫，低着头馄饨，一两口才吃完一个，烫着了，馄饨夹在筷子上，用嘴轻轻吹。

身边的人纷纷放下筷子，袖口抹了嘴，有人戳他，做啥呢，还小半碗没吃，卜凡看那人看得出神，才反应过来，自己原先面前还没吃完的小半分馄饨几乎要被人端走。他骂骂咧咧地抢回来，再想去看那人，角落的桌子剩一个装着汤水的碗，他却不在了。

当晚卜凡翻来覆去睡不着，虫子绕着新装的电灯泡噼啪地飞，有几只飞虫烧焦成一团，顺着滚烫的玻璃胆落在地上，五个人睡一间大通铺，夜晚燥热，剩下四人的呼噜声更是助长了这份燥热，卜凡干脆坐起身来，白日的长衫人仍是挥之难走。

前几日下了雨，也以为暑热也要进入最晴朗的时候了，五更天便大亮，卜凡透过窗户向天边瞧一瞧，夜晚莹白的月牙还在那儿，只是影子淡了些。昨日的长衫人也有尖尖的下巴，扣紧的领子消瘦得很，整个人白得像五更的月亮了，1不像街上的穷夫那样粗壮黝黑，也不像富有的商贾那般精细肥腻，卜凡越想才越困，等他从一个恍惚的梦里醒来，班长捉着新削的棍子站在床头，另外四个看热闹的人早早将被子叠成豆腐块，站在一旁偷笑。最后当然是挨了一顿打，细长的罚棍打在掌心又疼又烫，火辣辣地抽痛，他的心到也是火辣辣的。

过几日，又寻得了空隙，几个下等兵约好一起在城里再多逛几圈，兴许找到谁家姑娘，最好有个富老子，当个入赘女婿，那这辈子可就发财啦。卜凡倒是把这句话听了一半，左耳进，右耳出一半，他侥幸着，这西安城说大不得大，说小不得小，如果能再找到那个长衫人呢。

天不遂人愿，他走在人群里，左右眼四处瞟，高矮胖瘦瞟了一圈，却无论如何再看不到他了。

他有些气馁，精神也恹恹，当晚回去，隔壁铺子的老郝见他这幅模样，以为他是被早上那句入赘女婿说心动了，笑嘻嘻地打趣他，哟真是想找一个大家闺女啦，你小子甭做这些飞上枝头的梦，听哥哥一句劝，这世上，咋能有凭空掉大钱的好事儿，只有凭空掉大石头，一砸一个准呢，谁碰见了，就砸死谁。卜凡想的当然不是这事儿，他一翻身，背过老郝，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕，你又能知道什么呢。老郝一见他这丢魂的样子，更是神气好笑，嗬，这人，一定是被谁弄得失魂落魄了，快说呗，是哪家姑娘？洋货铺的旗袍女，还是抓药铺的妹子，嗨，再不济，再不济，哟，你怕不是看上妓寮的花姑娘了吧。

卜凡用自己又硬又长的胳膊肘捅回去，怎么能是花姑娘呢！老郝给逗乐了，还说不是，我看你，真要留了这条小命在这西安城了。

留了命不知道，留了魂倒是清楚，上头给的指令很清楚，再过两周，他们十二团的宪兵要开拔南京，卜凡这辈子不长，但却是第一次实实在在被人调动了兴趣，精神一日一日拉下了旗子，跑操训练也不在劲头了，当所有人为了去南京而兴奋不已，他却还在想着念着长衫人。

西安城的妓寮却是在他们第一天进驻就路过的了，大傍晚，那些宅子的门口点上高高的红灯笼，穿旗袍的，穿毛线衫的，或者是招摇的洋裙洋袜，拉到大腿，穿一双黑色的高跟鞋，跟西安古朴的气氛搭又是不搭架儿，年龄小一些的学生兵都纷纷看花了眼，班长恶狠狠地呵斥，也阻挡不了他们的眼神。听说南京的妓寮更是发达，但越好的姑娘价格越高，要是想玩的舒心，喝酒大烟都能过上一轮，自然是有钱人才能享受的福分了，哪轮得到他们这些穷兵蛋子。于是开拔前大家伙凑好，要在西安先寻欢作乐一番，趁着上头刚发的补助，也趁着花姑娘们在脑海里招展的映象。老郝问卜凡去么，卜凡对长衫人的执念也削去一半，既然大家都要去，他也能有不去的道理么。

妓寮都凑在那些宽窄不一的巷子里，有的招摇，有的隐蔽，卜凡先与老郝他们进了一家唱妓的馆子里喝花酒，歌女抱着琵琶，柳细腰肢舞着胡曲，有人听了悲怆，不禁想起自己远在老家生死未卜的父母亲人，呜呜痛哭，有人听了高兴，祝酒的妓女靠在他们身上，一杯接一杯地喝，手也不老实。战后没什么好酒，他们一行人也大多消费当地的粮食酒，辛辣上头，卜凡喝的晕了头，他不算悲的那一波儿，也不算喜的那一波儿，他从离开家乡也一年有余，早在入秦岭前与家人失去联系，哭了笑了，又有何用，他们连有两个躲在被子里用汉阳造步枪自杀的人，都是他的同乡，一起从联中来的宪兵学校，其中一个是他曾经的邻床，脚趾拉栓的声音弄醒了睡梦中的他，枪响震得卜凡左耳流血，连着半年都是嗡嗡的飞蚊声。人在乱世，他还没上过真正的战场就已经触摸过血淋淋的死，请问，又还能如何呢。

不能如何。

卜凡有些醉，手里的酒杯当啷摔在木作的地板上，窗外的灯笼在脚下投出一个接一个影子，红的白的，在夜色里显得凄凉又辉煌。

忽然，他瞳孔震悚，那道让他魂牵梦绕的长衫身影出现在不远处的街道上，拐过一个街口，留下一道暗红与苍白相接的背影。他也匆匆下楼，跟着刚刚的痕迹跑了过去，不顾身后同袍的抱怨声，脚下的石板路绊人，他几乎跌了两个趔趄才稳住脚步，他记得那个长衫人是拐进一间白灯笼的院子里，他从狭窄的小巷钻入，挂着白灯笼的大门就在不远处，卜凡闻见一阵异香，与方才妓寮里的脂粉相似，却不是完全相同的，还多了几分说不出的幽幽。

白灯笼就是长衫人消失的地方了，紧闭的大门立在他面前，卜凡犹豫几分，还是上前叩门。

一个癞头小厮应了门，见他身上穿着军装，唯唯诺诺地应着，军爷是来过夜的么，今晚院子里能迎客的小公子不多，见军爷面生，敢问军爷是有已经相好的么。

卜凡说，你们院子里有一个穿长衫的人吗，大约这么高，这么瘦，下巴很尖，小厮啊地反应过来，您是来找岳公子的么，他方才回来，应该还在更衣，军爷到院子里稍等，我这就喊岳公子来。

卜凡被引至院落的天井石桌旁坐下，癞头小厮奉上茶就找不见人了，想必是去叫那个被称为岳公子的长衫人，夜晚的风细腻清凉，再饮几口半温不凉的茶水，卜凡身上的酒气也去了几分，不久前占据脑海的那股子劲儿慢慢消退，他才隐隐后悔起来，甚至开始责怪自己的不该。他怎么就笃定那人就是当日自己匆匆一瞥的长衫人呢，那人是淡漠平静的，就是在小食摊子这样烟火十足的地方也融不进去，仿佛只是随意来看看，填饱肚子与否无所谓，瞥一眼就走，玩闹似的，又或许那个长衫人只是这蒸蒸暑气里自己的一个幻想，是呀，那日在西安城的大街上，人们之间拥簇的汗味臭味熏得满天，他的脑子也许只是想要一个清净，才幻想在闹市的角落里有这么一个人在慢慢地吃着碗里蒸腾热气的馄饨而毫不着急。

身后的脚步声慢慢近了，不软不硬的布鞋底踏在圆圆的石砾，卜凡紧张地咽下一口茶，岳公子的声音如徐徐清风，诱得他不自觉回头。

“军爷，是来找我的么？”

天上的月牙仍在，笑容不急不缓，是他了。

这个穿着辉白长衫，一身清瘦的人。


	2. 今朝明月碎河流

说来也怕笑话，卜凡在宪兵队折腾了快一年有余，脸上因劳顿开拔的尘和土，眼睑下被毒太阳晒得皲裂，看上去是个不大不小的模样，其实还是个雏，没尝过真正的荤腥滋味。军中免不得打诨，哪哪儿姑娘看上了，昨夜个又睡得了几个唱曲儿的，乱世中，连妓女的功能也混淆起来，古来有卖艺不卖身，现下有谁来沉下心去，单纯听一个柳叶腰的花姑娘弹奏伤人心的小曲，那后庭花唱罢，白嫩肥美的身体早被剥光了去，枯树杆子嫩绿叶，是个汗津津的男人便直往上压；那些三天两头迎着半个脑袋要被削掉的命吃饭的兵，有什么心情听莺莺柳柳的闲情雅致，有个湿滑的逼穴就操，妓寮柳馆要的也是讨个生活的钱，再也，法币一日比一日更不值钱，昨日能换半块最贱的猪头肉，明日呢，一片糟烂手纸也不一定愿意有人与你换，身上抠搜下来一双皮手套，一条新腰带，拔掉嘴里的金牙银牙，都是有人要的。

早有人打趣卜凡，你看看，哪哪儿一个比你小几岁的弟弟，都在红灯笼那儿包了个美娇娘，像你呢，一身把子肉，看上去倒是一脸雏儿样，咋的，开了荤让哥哥们知道知道？卜凡这时候就不吭声，吭声了又能如何。军中有纯粹嫖妓的，也有满心眼讨一个爱情的，隔壁连就有一个，爱上了个烟馆的姑娘，天天有闲钱了就去抽大烟，抽的人没了形。要不是现在的兵有一个是一个，宪兵队早踢人出去，现在又不是老谷的时代，什么法治之兵种，依然靠的是欺压百姓起来的精神劲，连军中长官训人打人的话都是老百姓，拿着削尖的棍子，边打边骂，“老百姓”，“死老百姓”，“就打你这个老百姓”，当老百姓是可耻的，时时刻刻悬着那么一颗头的，当兵的要好一些，手里合法合理拿一支枪，就算是空枪，指着你，黑黢黢的枪口瘆人，不知情的要发抖，知情的也要发抖，打不了你一枪，还不能打你一顿么。那个抽大烟的兵最终是死在烟馆门口的，打死他的是步兵团的一个长官，两人看上的是一个姑娘，长官明着点了那姑娘给自己叼在嘴上的烟管子加烟膏，姑娘拿着小勺子一点一点加，长官的手也一点一点剥开她的衣服，烟馆分大通铺和里间，怎知道那天长官偏偏不要里间，下定心思，要当着众人的面在大通铺把姑娘逮了吃，人群里不免嘀嘀咕咕，这不是日本人要做的事儿么。隔壁连的宪兵穿着半敞开的军服走进来，看见自己心仪的姑娘被一块抖动的肥肉压着，哭都不敢哭，他大喝一声，上前翻开那个长官，拿了自己没上膛的空枪指着它，长官往地下啐了一口，咒骂了一声王八羔子，从外套里拿出自己的手枪，一颗子弹，把那宪兵的脑袋开了花。破碎的脑袋直直往后倒，倒下去之前就咽了气。

这在当时，就叫死于爱情。

当卜凡转过身来面对着岳公子，脑袋里的那把盒手枪装弹上膛，直直指着梦里那道模糊的影子，岳公子给他斟茶，他木然接过，饮了一小口，方才的酒劲完全下了去，也完全直占心头，岳公子领他上了楼梯，拐角第一个便是他的屋子，屋子里的香气忽浓忽淡，岳公子问他，军爷，今晚是来过夜的么，他伸手搂过他的腰，心想，原来这就是他们说的死于爱情。

卜凡不知道下一步该如何做，岳公子从镜子前的铜盆里要了一点水，他说，军爷，今儿个客人少，小厮忙着烧热水了，你不嫌弃，先用凉水擦擦汗，一会儿弄好了，我给军爷再擦背。卜凡坐在床边，岳公子拿过冰凉的湿布擦过他汗黏黏的侧脸，一瞬间竟然有解放的颤意。湿布冰凉，岳公子纤长的手指更是冰冷，一同钻进他衣下的锁骨，再拢过他的后肩，后背，岳公子就着凉意，卜凡上身的制服也一件一件少了去。他们倒在床上，卜凡的上身赤裸，岳公子也只剩下一件薄薄的里衣了，房间半中半洋，梨花木的卧榻上扭了一只洋灯，明晃晃地照在他们身上，岳公子在他这般身寸前已是不高不矮，偏瘦弱的影子也盖不全他的胸膛。岳公子底下头，轻轻啄吻他的脸侧，双手也不疾不徐，先解他下装的扣子，一颗，两颗，卜凡暗暗憋着气，将近窒息之前，岳公子半推自己赤裸的胸膛，军爷，你快喘不过气啦。

卜凡没做过，在今晚之前，他也没想着和谁要做一回，哪怕方才回过头，见着岳公子踏着石子地走向他，他心里未起半点其他的心思。只当他真领着他上楼，卜凡拥他入怀，心底的压抑一瞬间迸出火花，他彷徨又无措，下意识地让岳公子领着自己去。那情爱的味道是说不出，岳公子看上去是斯斯文文，但床上功夫又厉害的很，知道什么是挑逗，什么是缠绵，情迷间卜凡去看他，岳公子的表情却还是很淡，他以为是自己的笨手笨脚让对方不尽兴，心下一狠，翻过身来，要岳公子的腿盘着自己的腰，他不懂技巧，只知蛮力，岳公子仍未有什么波动，第一场欢爱至终，他才微微蹙眉，隐忍着什么却又不肯开口，卜凡退身出去，从后背抱着他，大腿磨着臀缝，那里早已是又烫又肿。

小厮备好了热水，偌大的盆子里堪堪坐下两个男人，或者这么说，岳公子算一个，卜凡还算半个少年吧，岳公子用洋皂在卜凡的背上搓洗，两人在水汽蒸腾中沉默了一会儿，卜凡捉住他绕到自己小腹的手，他问他，你叫什么名字。

明辉，我叫明辉。

岳明辉靠上他宽阔的背，他也问，军爷呢。卜凡没有回答他，他只觉得这名字很好，水声哗啦，他反过身，去吻刚刚靠在他肩头的唇。

天蒙亮，卜凡便离开这白灯笼的小馆，岳明辉亲自送他，卜凡没找过妓寮，也不知道一步一步的规矩，他正苦恼是要他陪他走至大门，还是再出到巷口，他总要些理由，让这个天光渐亮而消逝的夜再过的漫长些。也许岳明辉是看中了他的心思，肩靠着肩，他送他到巷子口，即没说再来，也没说再见，卜凡往外走出几步，回头，岳明辉还在原地，他捏紧拳头，回身走向他，抱了抱明辉，他在他的耳朵边说出了自己的名字，没有保证还会再来。

他回到营地，天已经大亮，老郝一帮人看来是早他前回来睡觉，一排的睡铺呼噜声大作，卜凡盘腿坐在他叠好的豆腐块旁，土玻璃做的窗蒙了一层灰，两三只不大不小的虫子在上面爬，卜凡像往常一样点了一支土烟，不抽，他想抬起手来去烫死那几只虫子，却始终没有抬起来。阳光越烈，虫子散的越快，一会儿不见了瘾。土烟也掐灭，剩下的大半段备着下次再点燃。

离开拔南京的日子越来越近，卜凡刮遍了自己身上的财务，像烟馆的那个宪兵，恨不得天天跑了过去。一天的操训之后，在太阳下山的时当进门，先将值钱的东西交给癞头小厮，岳明辉并不总是在院里，他也不嫌，坐在他的房间里，先泡上一盆澡，等桶里的水凉了，岳明辉也多半会推开门，卜凡也不动，清瘦的男子往澡盆添一些热水，替他搓背擦身，再为他换上睡衫，他们喝茶的时间远过于喝酒，卜凡第二天还要上操，他总不大会喝酒，容易上头，某天晚上，一小樽粮食酒便让他在床榻上晕晕乎乎了大半个夜晚。他们总要亲亲抱抱一会儿，多是岳明辉顺着卜凡的性子，也应该是这样，做小倌的要服侍好客人，卜凡心里知道，却也隐隐不安，他也说不好为什么。

老郝这帮老油条，嘴里没有干净时候，更是男男女女不带过，说起花柳妓寮里的水粉胭脂都头头是道，来西安前的一次夜谈，人人说着自己进西安城后要怎么风流，如何风流，老郝说起自己华北老家的妓，各个脸上的粉水城墙厚，身上的香气更是熏死人，软软凉凉的身体捏在怀里，何等舒服，老郝也说男妓，说他们一个个作办女人样态，像清人里的格格小姐们一样打扮，身上的香都是特殊的，男人有男人的体味，他们用上那香，竟然比女人还要酥软了，在座的宪兵们啧啧称奇，你推搡着我，我推搡着你，互相怂恿着去西安城的柳馆看一看，到了最后，除去卜凡，各个还是卧倒女人的怀里了。

卜凡喜欢抱着岳明辉，他不说话，岳明辉也便不说话，他心想，也许这是做小倌的操守，就像宪兵，踢正步，腿要多高。他看着他的侧脸，脑子里满满当当是老郝说的那些男倌，格格小姐的打扮，厚厚的脂粉，酥骨的香气，他在走进这家院子时闻过那种香粉气，甚至还多了几分其他的气味，说不出来，他抱着岳明辉，闻他的脖子，明白了，这是他身上的味道。不呛人，不吓人，闻着舒服。岳明辉的身体也不像那些女人，白白软软，没有骨头，岳明辉的身体有一些棱角，他用手指划过他的下巴，大概也是这样的棱角，抱在怀里不沉也不轻。他更多的是男人吧，卜凡想，和歌女舞姬都不同的男人。

和他呆在一起的时候聊什么呢，卜凡尝试着复述几个自己在军营里听见的荤笑话，岳明辉会笑，端着杯子的手也连着笑一起抖，卜凡下意识觉得他还是不喜欢，自己也尴尬，正好，宪兵团前几日整顿后勤，人人分了新的领章，以前只有军服，他们也纷纷升了上等兵，这不仅代表了荣誉，连着工资也上去许多。他从军服的领子上摘下那领章，说，步，炮，辎，都有自己的颜色，步兵是红色，宪兵和步兵是一个色系，但也不同，官方文册叫暗红色，但我们长官却不算喜欢，法治之兵，怎么能叫暗呢，不吉利，也不讨好，反而叫一个粉红色，取自荷花，出淤泥而不染。岳明辉笑了，卜凡看着他的眼睛，送一口气，这个笑话似乎是真打动了他，岳明辉没有接他的话茬，卜凡继而有些疑惑。两人翻云覆雨，终是累得喘气，卜凡吻他的后肩，那儿本是苍白的皮肤因为情欲染上粉色，他心底啊地一声，才知道自己怕是讲错话了。

他的确喜欢岳明辉，单纯的喜欢，也可能是烟馆宪兵那样的爱情，恍惚间他以为自己可以为他死，但是他还没上过战场，也没被枪口刀尖一类的东西指着鼻子，对于生死，最多的感知来自于他隔壁铺自杀的同袍，宪兵团压抑人性，提拔的是一板一眼的制式，命令，与绝对服从，不听话便打，只要人没有打死，那便是继续打。街上的人，有的怕他们，有的不怕他们，还有的赚他们钱，前两种的心理还算好，后一种的心理算是模糊的，你说不清楚他是否怕你，但是会奉承你，像吸血蛭，老郝是这么说的，那些烟馆妓寮，花花柳柳的场所，吸干你的情，也吸干你的钱。他恍惚看着赤裸的岳明辉，心底想，那他匆匆出现，也是要做吸血蛭么。

就这么过去一个多星期，岳明辉不止他一个客人，一晚，有人早他先到，占的时间比较久了，他在别屋坐下喝茶，慢慢等，这样的一个晚上，付的钱也会少一点，毕竟是算作分享的，连钱也因为分摊而少一点，柳倌里最多的客人还是这些军爷，小的到上等兵，多的到副团长，当时占着岳明辉的便是他们团的副团长。卜凡高，列队时最突出，他和副团长就是如此打的照面。卜凡喝腻了茶，站在院里看着岳明辉屋子里的灯光，站了许久，屋子里的人出来，他认出副团长的影子和声音，莫名心虚，躲在一旁继续看着，一边希望自己不被看到，一边又希望再多看一点，他也说不好是为什么，可能当时的确鬼迷了心窍。副团长靠在栏杆上抽着烟，岳明辉应该是在屋里，只听见两人的声音，也听不清个具体。木栏杆嘎吱响，卜凡心想，那副团长应该是要走了吧，不过半秒，门又关上了，没有人从二层的楼梯下来。

卜凡气闷，要从柳倌离开，癞头小厮拦着他，军爷，岳公子耽搁了会儿，还有别的公子呢，赵公子和孟公子今晚都值空档儿，赵公子琴艺好，孟公子也唱得好曲子，军爷稍等，我让二位公子来陪军爷。卜凡推开那小厮，手里新发的饷水数出大半塞进小厮怀里，一个人推开门，走了。

回到营房，寻欢的人还没回来，他一人，空空荡荡地抽着随身带的烟，抽急了还呛，上气不接下气，他只气自己，不就是个小倌么，不就是个军长么，有什么气的，有什么气的，今天玩不到，明儿玩，这个地儿玩不到，换个地儿再完就是。

第二天，长官临时招急，下午开拔南京，说好起身的日子早了两天，宪兵们纷纷回了营房开始收拾，卜凡收拾东西的动作慢了几拍，被班长呵斥，他咬了咬牙，赌气般，将心底的那人关了起来，不过就是个妓，现在哪个城里不是遍地妓寮。从西安城浩浩荡荡出发，临到南京府，后方拍来一封电报，共军沿着他们来的路一溜儿打了下来。听说共军跟国军的作风大不一样，不爱钱不爱名，人人都是兵，不像国军，从上至下离不得五子，窑子馆子骰子戏院子澡堂子，心里的人没关紧，他又到是想起岳明辉来，共军过去了，他们那柳馆还开得成么，他那个男倌还做得么，还有人找他买上一夜么，他会与谁喝茶倒酒呢。

江浙兴产糯米酒，他们到达时正是冬天，高大的行道树下落着雨和枯叶，冷入骨髓的天气只想让人烫一壶糯米酒，味道和西北入口辛辣的烈酒不通，喝下去顺顺滑滑，连着胸膛都是暖意，他们班长是本地人，请了班上十来个兄弟一同下馆子，连不胜酒力的卜凡也多饮了一壶。吃饱喝足，自然又是去找女人了，南京的妓馆更是洋气，灯火通明，来往的商贾达官闷，来谒陵的军队也多半在此消磨了夜晚，他们起着哄，给卜凡找了一个女人，女人的奶子大的出奇，贴在卜凡身上，他说不要，一把把人推开，来个瘦的，来个高的，来个有骨头的，女人堆里好找瘦的，江浙的女人们多半不高，更别说长得硬骨头，最终只挑来一个瘦瘦小小的丫头，叫卜凡又亲又吻，脸红得滴了水。班长推着他，选了人姑娘，就得对人负责，今夜得守着吧，卜凡哼哼唧唧的拉过那姑娘，要往隔间走，身后的男人们疯了似地鼓掌欢呼。他要那丫头跨坐在自己身上，丫头怕得啪啪掉眼泪，卜凡生气了，你要是怕，还出来做什么，丫头抽抽嗒嗒地哭，也不回答，卜凡气得不愿再搭理，要她给自己铺好床，铺完滚蛋。谁知那丫头扑通一跪，嘴里反复求着，军爷，求您，留我一晚，我还想活命，求求您。卜凡怔了，那人没哭过他，没求过他，也从没这样跪过，他和他泡在大澡盆子里，他替他搓背，两人亲热缠绵，都是好的事儿，怎么一换地方，就叫人如此难堪。

卜凡乏了，困劲儿上来，让这个看上去风能吹跑的瘦丫头睡到自己旁边，丫头说，军爷，我能服侍您，卜凡翻过身，脸朝着墙壁，不做声。女孩的手小心翼翼地在他身上摸索，卜凡捉住她的手，小姑娘吓得不敢动。

春天，宪兵团前往上海，整顿三日，水路开拔东北，从葫芦岛上岸，坐火车前往沈阳，期间国军节节败退，共军将战线一再拉长，双方在前线一波又一波地砸人，连卜凡都从老郝那儿听到消息，宪兵团要改整步兵与炮兵，通俗点来说，一半的人继续驻城维稳，一半的人直接投入战场。有些人当了逃兵，排长派人去捉他们回来，卜凡是其中之一，当逃兵的多半瘦弱，拉进宪兵队伍也是为了充数，不出半天就能追回。排长杀鸡儆猴，连同着法政处的军法官匆匆开了庭，抓回来的第二天就枪毙了，这是发生在葫芦岛登岸之后，等他们从沈阳站出来，逃兵已然少了许多。

惶惶终日，没人知道这削一半的日子何时来临，团里自杀的人开始增多，逃不到天涯海角的人，还能拾掇出一份勇气逃往来世。也有人破罐破摔，与城里的保安团打架，因为之前有南京宪兵用枪打死了人，上头防范未然，上街巡逻的宪兵，枪里没有子弹，这个命令刚下来没多久，全城都知道了，别说保安团耀武扬威的大兵，街上随便一个行人都赶着来取笑他们，无论如何喝止都无用。有性格冲的，冲过去打架，打到一半，抽出枪来，对着大兵的脑门一枪，对着自己的太阳穴来一发。军队里对军火管的严，平日校场打靶，都恨不得一颗管着两颗用，可是人呢，人永远是有办法的，没人知道那个自杀的宪兵又是从哪里弄来的子弹，一弄来，还是两颗。起码是好事儿，沈阳城的“南京宪兵”让宪兵团的威慑力大涨，东北沦陷多年，不容易恢复些活力，人们能活到现在的，大多惜命，道理就是如此，惜命的，最怕不要命。

军里也暗暗流传起这样的说法，反正都是中国人打中国人，国军打共军，跟我打你又有什么分别。共军的炮火已经围在东北各城之外，被攻下也是早晚的事情，有些人打着投共的主意，小兵的命运还好，毕竟共军一路过来都是这样的计划，打下一波军队，国军换个帽子就是共军，但要是长官，那还更繁琐些，听说一个长官千方百计找到上地下党的联络员，对方百般劝导，同志的决意我们很清楚，但先不急着投明，发展好手底下的军队，到时候带着人一起来也不迟，十三连的连长自杀，似乎就与这个传闻有关系。城外共军临城，城内的物资几乎被切断，但这一切似乎对一些人来说不成问题。卜凡所在宪兵团依然天天巡逻，烟柳地，作坊屋，欢乐与觥筹的场所仍然夜夜笙歌，太有钱的宪兵不去招惹，但一般的妓馆赌场，他们是喜欢一个一个搜查。嫖客光着身子被叫出屋外，妓女躲在角落发抖，宪兵端着军刀和步枪，一间一间屋去看，等搜查结束，那些个嫖客，要么抱着衣服往外冲，要么抱着妓女往屋里送。

卜凡就在搜查妓院的队伍里，连老嫖客都熟悉了他这张脸，渐渐有些人拿着钱来贿赂他，他一开始拒绝，后来，人人都收，他也收，搜查变得形式，进院子前，大喊一声搜查，没塞钱的嫖客战战兢兢，塞了钱的嫖客作耳旁风。但有一天他们还是着了道，新上任的长官是个老资格，那些人要拿财贿赂，他反倒是看也不看，一脚踢开，上下挑了一堆毛病，捉了一堆人回去关，那些人闹着要出去，长官雄浑地吼了一声，好，一人打五个手板，签字画押，立刻放你们出去。

人人即是自危，又是放弃，要么死在今天，要么死在明天。共军在城外，逃进城里来的流民大斥着中共对待地主商人的残酷清扫，国军里不少人的家里多少有点背景，更何况卜凡。惶恐，胶着，日益攻陷着沈阳城，担心内，担心外，一切变成荒谬的狂欢。

但卜凡还是想着岳明辉，西安干燥滚烫的夏秋，莫名覆盖凉意的夜。他觉得他可能死了，也可能逃往不知何处，他听说许多人逃到了香港，逃到了台湾，他以为他如果活着，应该是逃亡者中的之一。

城北又添了一家妓馆，老板是本地的一个商户，但其中的妓子听说来路不清不楚，时值共匪特务的风言风语漫天地漂，接到命令，卜凡领着几个宪兵直接去了。大白天，院子里几乎没有客人，卜凡呵斥着妓院上下在门口前一个一个列着跪好，他一个一个看过去，用步枪顶起他们的下巴，仔仔细细地看五官，其实他也不知道有什么好看的，以往的经验都是如此，他也照做。

他以为今日的巡逻也不过如此，枪口托起一个薄如白纸的下巴，那个男倌一脸平淡，卜凡握紧枪托，挣扎几番，他是如此希望自己只不过认错了人。


	3. 秋帆绿水，何处再见

当晚的夜又是如此，星星点点，唯独一轮明月依稀天边，营房里的宪兵统统上街去了，老郝拉住正往另一头拐的卜凡，笑嘻嘻地要他一同走，城西当晚新上了剧，听说是团长用飞机请来的角儿呢，共产党的飞炮都打不下来的角儿，营长请他们一票人去看呢。卜凡使了暗劲儿，不出声地将自己的手腕从老郝手里拽走。

“哟，这么着急往另一边走呢，今晚要会会哪个情人儿？”

“长官说这段时间盯着点共匪，白日有个妓寮可疑，值星班长点我再去看看。”

“这人！”

卜凡怕老郝又要念叨，假装在原地整饬，等营房的一行人拐过路口，终于不见了身影，他才往城北奔去。一路上又是结冰又是雪，他跌了几个跤，下巴也跌破了，他一只手擦了血，一只手撑了砖地，急匆匆地朝着记忆里清晰的方向走。

那个新妓寮是租用了原先民住的矮房，带一个封闭的院子，四周围着破败的厢房，但从窗影灯光也能看出里头的热闹。也许是当晚天气太冷，迎门的小厮也不出来了，卜凡捧着下巴的手套已经粘上伤口，整个人狼狈地在原地打转，身后一间暖黄色的房间忽然传出开门的声响。

“军爷来了？”

他白日里用枪托托起岳明辉的下巴，除了震惊却再没有发出其他的反应，岳明辉的眼神也是淡泊，仿佛两人就是不认识的，他的确与这个男妓说不上熟悉的关系，金钱的买卖，酒跟肉的交易，但也无妨岳明辉在他心里留下痕迹，就算是一时间无法说出来，他心底的如火炽热也是无法为这冰天雪地阻碍的。卜凡最终只是把枪放下，等身旁的宪兵再把这个场子戏弄个够，粗声粗气地吼着撤退。

岳明辉站在屋子里，卜凡回头，那人就在那儿，身后是暖烘烘的厢房。卜凡几个跨步边把人抱在怀里，房门一甩，寒冷与冰雪已经被关在门外。共军围城有些时日，沈阳城里烧煤取暖，共军挖断铁路后，城里有煤炭的地儿也多半只集中在商贾政府的手里，国民党以军治政，连宪兵团的营房也分到一些来取暖。而营房之外的老百姓只能捡一些碎柴烂木来烧，听说冻死的人也有不少。这妓寮看着破，内里却是滚烫温暖的，卜凡沾了冰雪的大衣渐渐濡湿，岳明辉照着老样子，替他脱衣，取来干净的帕子，擦拭他刚摔出来的伤口，卜凡捉住他细瘦的腕子，岳明辉像一片枯叶落在他怀中。

卜凡的思绪混乱，他将所有的结果，无论好坏，统统思考了个完全，甚至将那个最可能，也最不可能的结果也拉出来鞭笞一通。他原本是要问个清楚的，也许不是呢，也许他不是呢，卜凡看着岳明辉，那野兽一般的欲望却先行一步，替他攻占一切。云雨翻腾，帐内如春暖，窗外是冰魄一片，喘息变得不是喘息，成了胸膛中燃烧飞舞的蝴蝶，岳明辉眸子里深深的潭水望不尽，卜凡要他闭上眼睛，他甚至怕去再看他了，他吻他的眼睑，他的手指在他宽阔的后背上留下红红的痕迹。

兽的欲望不知夺舍了大半夜晚，待岳明辉脱力地从他身上翻躺在一边，卜凡的理智漫回全身的筋骨，他从落在一旁的制式皮带里抽出小刀，抵在岳明辉的脖子上，男妓的表情不见波澜，仿佛早就预料好一般，像他第一次看着卜凡一般，不过一个突然造访的嫖客。

锋利的尖刀在苍白的皮肤上刺入一列细细的红，这应该是卜凡在岳明辉身上见过最为鲜艳的颜色，岳明辉总是穿的一身素白，不像平常的男妓，胭脂口唇不落一个打扮，刚好的眉梢眼尾，双唇偏薄，吮红了也才染上将褪的粉色，里外是个男人，也里外想要占有。看看这世道，被占有的都是女人，充公的军妓，留在后方的妻女，长得好与不好，并不能和她们的运气有什么交集。

在他们登船入东北前，军中便有不少这样的例子，说是军舰上搜查出不少穿着军服，剃了发的女孩儿们，都是当地的闺女，短短几天和当兵的谈起了恋爱，誓死要他带自己走遍天涯，于是连一封离家的信也不留，跳上船就这么一走了之，要与爱情私奔，却最终是被爱情留在原地。女儿们，命好的不过择人再嫁，命不好的，给家长往死里打去。隔壁营房的一位一等兵便是有了如此的命运，他在收到那封电报时，脸上已经是木然的表情。战争越拖越久，不少人跑了，不少人死了，人的生命在这趟沉浮的海里不知道能往何处去。

卜凡对于自己的猜测是忐忑的，岳明辉淡漠的表情让他更是心慌，咬紧的牙齿打颤，睁圆的眼睛发酸，那线血丝从脖颈上滑落，染红了枕套，岳明辉房中的那股幽香也混入铁锈的气息。卜凡眼中的震怒，不解，迷惑，慢慢融化，薄薄的泪碎成海上的浮冰，手中的力道不增也不减，岳明辉仅仅是看着他，伸出一只手，像猫挠似地，抚慰他的后颈。

“你是谁。”

卜凡说。

身下的人眼神一下锋利，卜凡的手指也被看不见的寒冰所侵染，眼见那红色更加鲜艳，岳明辉抚上他的手也慢慢用力，几乎要掐着他的脖子，卜凡几乎就要确定自己的猜想，忽然，岳明辉松懈下自己的力气，上身瘫软在床上，脚后跟也随意地勾着卜凡的侧腰。

“那军爷认为——你认为，我是谁？”

“寻常的男倌会有你这样的反应么，”卜凡苦笑道，“这沈阳城内都是国军的人，就算是你们——就算是你，踏错一步，就是死。”

“可是我依然在这，”岳明辉随意地笑一笑，“就像军爷今晚，不依然是来了么，小心你嘴里所谓的国军，倒扣你一个里通外敌的罪。”

卜凡手中的刀不再直直抵着他的喉间，岳明辉抓住卜凡松懈的那一瞬间，反夺过那一把刀，膝盖弯曲，痛击卜凡的腹部。卜凡吃痛，岳明辉找准机会反身坐在他的跨步，他比卜凡要狠，刀尖直对着的喉结，下一秒便可以要他的命。

岳明辉喉间那丝丝血腥也恰好凝结，卜凡看着他。

“你要杀了我吗？”

岳明辉微微歪着头，嘴角难得牵起一丝笑意，卜凡看怔了，连对着自己的那把尖刀也忘了，仿佛又回到——

“岳先生，人来了。”

有人在外敲门，岳明辉微微看向门外，又再低头看看卜凡，俯身在他耳朵边亲了亲，起身下了床。

“让副团长等我一下。”他高声对着门外，如此说道。

岳明辉打开了角落里的大衣柜，里面的空间大概有一个成年男子的大小，他示意卜凡钻进去，卜凡愣在床上，他挑起半边眉毛。

“你要是还想要这条命，就按照我说的做。”

待卜凡乖乖藏好，他合上衣柜的门，从一旁的架子上抽出一条丝巾，绕着自己被划破的脖子缠了一圈，不等他打好那个结，身披大麾的国军副团长方志达便匆匆推门进来，躲在柜子里的卜凡着实被吓了一跳。

这个方志达便是西安的那位副团长，让卜凡躲着生了许久暗气的，曾经占了岳明辉一整个晚上的副团长。柜子留了一道细细的缝，恰巧能让里面的人往外看，外头的人也发现不来。只见副团长挂着一身的冰雪，拿出一封牛皮纸包好的信，低声说了什么军备，路线，弹药，岳明辉也冲他嘟囔了几句围城，清城，开拔，卜凡越听越震悚，这哪仅仅是一遭见不得光的买卖。他原本以为方志明不过也是个在妓寮求欢的嫖客，岳明辉顶天也是共产党的又一个眼线，共产党开春便要全线压缩进攻，国军的弹药粮草根本撑不到那时，不到一月便要崩溃。这事儿不仅方志达知道，团长李城也掺活进来，狗犊子的，宪兵团团长李城，副团长方志达都是中共的人。

衣柜里空间狭小，卜凡只觉得有些缺氧，脑子也不够用了。屋子里的方志达交代完事情后，又是一阵风似地走了，临走前还不忘握一握岳明辉的手：“岳同志，我和李城都是忠心为了党，国军此时濒临疲软，连城内的宪兵团都不算什么气候了，上面传来的信息也打算把他们视为弃子，大业将成，您看……我们这是……”

“方团长放心，岳某不会忘记当初的约定。”

等方志达出了门，岳明辉示意卜凡可以从衣柜里出来，这个国军的宪兵几乎是从破木衣柜里摔出来，嘴唇发青，浑身颤抖。

好一个党国，好一个大业。

岳明辉朝着地上的他伸出一只手，卜凡并没有伸出他的那只手来。他撇开头，声音嘶哑：“这么，沈阳不久就要变成死城了？”

这应该在他的意料之内，在他被推搡着踏上南迁之行，在他安静地列在队伍里，为了法治之兵种受训，在他心中隐隐信任一个国家到来，在他以为有了希望，和平的希望，他应该预料到，这一路自杀的人，这一路逃跑的人，这一路有着抱负的，这一路深陷绝望的，他也是帮凶。

而帮凶也要还债。

他看向岳明辉，岳明辉也看向他，卜凡在岳明辉的眼里看到了一些莫名的情绪，是什么呢，同情，可怜，还是蔑视。是呀，一个国军的“馅饼”虫，不过也就是凌驾在一些老百姓身上过活。

“共军——你们中共，是要都杀么。”

岳明辉没有眨眼，冷漠地看着他。

“一切的牺牲都是有价值的。”

卜凡是被岳明辉亲自送出门的，走出小院前，岳明辉交了一本薄薄的书给他，让他交给方志达，卜凡半是生气，也半是糊涂：“这是为什么。”

“为什么？”岳明辉的语气里带起一丝好笑，“不问问你自己今晚为什么来找我么？”

他走得远了，免不得回头再看一看那点着灯笼的破败小院，哈着嘴巴里的白气，一瞬间以为自己回到了西安，他似乎看见岳明辉站在了门口，似乎又没看见。

第二天大早，卜凡从通铺的睡袋里爬出来，老郝他们前夜回来的太晚，一个个打呼噜打得正欢，他自己烦恼，也不想睡，干脆先起来洗漱。沈阳已经进入最冷的时候，发下来的大衣都顶不了清早的这股子寒，卜凡哆嗦地站着，想起营中关于中共的那些传言，说他们冬天都不穿大衣，将身上的衣服翻一个面，里衬是白的，在东北的雪原上，叫国军的飞机看不出痕迹，行军突袭。又说他们这群翻穿棉衣的人，在飞机飞过时统统蹲下来作伪装，飞机一过，像一个个冰茬子似的立在地上，半天不动，原来是蹲下来太久，真的冻成冰茬子了。

老郝问他是不是妓女操多了，操出公鸡的毛病，非要这么早起来打鸣，平时被认为木讷的他难得瞪了一眼，老郝被他瞪得一愣，嘴巴里嘟嘟囔囔地走开，起就起嘛，起来还要同别人生气。方志达那儿，他在早操后借着报告城北区妓寮的事儿去了一趟，方志达原先神气地坐在办公桌之后，桌子上的青天白日旗竖得漂亮，等卜凡从外套里将那本书露出一个边角，方志达脸色大变，急忙起身，关好门窗，还客客气气地请卜凡坐下，亲手端上一杯热茶，殷勤地像是话家常。

“岳同志那儿还有什么新的消息没有？”

“没了，他只是让我将这本册子交给您。”

“哎呀，哎呀，”方志达忽然惋惜道，“可惜之前那位小同志了……”

卜凡没有问下去，他也不想问，方志达那副假惺惺地模样，他看着更想吐，胃里总是翻江倒海，比他之前在西安的那时候更想吐。办公室里挂着国父的大画像，两边贴着标语，他和方志达的帽徽都是镶了红边的青天白日，他忽然理解了那些在夜晚用脚趾扣动扳机自杀的人。

战争会结束，在自己之后结束。

下午，宪兵团紧急集结，城北多了一批大兵要闹事。都是些逃难来到伤残弱兵，跟军队要不来粮食衣物，也要不来一个待遇住所过冬，集结起来闹事，也顺便把巡街的宪兵打了个脑袋开花。看着在地上捂着流血脑袋哀嚎的宪兵，他不自觉摸着下巴的口子，那儿只是浅浅的擦伤，不严重，估摸几天就好了。大兵与他们又要闹起来，恐吓声，四窜的逃跑声，还有骨头摔裂的声音，一切都隐隐指向着什么。沈阳城新的一天与昨天似乎也没有什么不同，方志成拿了一本新的册子交给卜凡，要他于当晚找个时候再拿给岳明辉。他是宪兵，又是男人，再没有比这个更好的，好拿来夜夜嫖宿花柳地的理由。卜凡出门前，老郝甚至搭着他的肩膀说，弟弟放心地去，后头还有哥哥们罩着。

岳明辉收到那本册子，先是攥在手里，再问卜凡看过没有，卜凡瓮声瓮气地说一句没有，岳明辉才翻开册子查看了起来。那仅仅是一本小孩儿看的画书，每一页不过一些志怪故事，化虎的隐士，求道的妖怪，岳明辉翻到一页，细细读了一遍，不禁笑了起来。卜凡少见他这样笑，问他在笑什么，岳明辉不答，过了半晌，才说了一句不过有趣。

既然陪他做戏，这套戏要做全。岳明辉的屋子要比卜凡的通铺大营暖和太多了，于是他将他留下来，两人在同一个睡铺里抵足而眠，这般奇怪的关系叫卜凡摸不着头脑。岳明辉脱下伪装来，这轮月亮才从天上掉进他捞得着的水里，他甚至怀疑从前往往的淡泊素白都是自己的错觉，这个岳明辉慢慢会笑会怒，会在性爱的一半做一些小动作。岳明辉不再客客气气地叫他军爷，也不是正经地喊他名字，他从没向他问过名字，岳明辉似乎早就知道他叫卜凡。一次情动到深处，岳明辉在他的颈间喘息，他呢喃着凡子，凡子，卜凡的那颗心一下被攥紧，捏碎。

开始，方志达与岳明辉之间的往来不过半月一次，后来每周一次，现在，每两天就一次，卜凡在岳明辉的梦呓中恍惚听见“快了”两个字，但他也不懂。宪兵团的人越来越少，跑的跑了，也有转行去了步兵团，出了城，那就是上了前线。沈阳告急的那一天，城里一半的民众疯了似得涌入机场，跑道上只有两架军用的飞机，军官们先登了上去，方志达也上去了，其余宪兵留在原地守候秩序。无论是商贾，还是胸前佩戴了军功章的伤兵，还是衣着单薄的妇孺，所有人都在想办法登上那两架飞机，军官们又怎么肯。不知道这时候是谁出来喊了一句，之后还有四架飞机可以用，朝天鸣三枪，人群不动了，看着两架飞机缓缓飞了上空。

那四架飞机最终没有来，飞上天空的两架飞机也在不久后炸成碎片，当然，连同着方志达。

李城没有走，他没有方志达那么懦弱，卜凡与他独处时，被李城眼里的疯狂和偏执吓了一跳。城里已经乱成了一锅粥，共军濒临城下，援军再无消息，国军独独剩一个将军在守，李城在会议上趁势劝降，瘸了腿的冯将军拔枪射穿了李城的脑袋。

大撤离的前一晚，卜凡前往城北去找岳明辉，那儿的人几乎都没了，只剩下岳明辉还在屋内，伏在案前，用毛笔抄写着什么。卜凡抱紧他之前，岳明辉从那一叠文件里拿出一张纸，折好，让卜凡保存好，卜凡问他，这张纸需要再交给谁么。

“交给你自己。”岳明辉对他笑一笑，“不需要再给谁了。”

次日，沈阳城破，城北人去楼空，大批难民自北城门涌去，国军的宪兵团也失去了效用，有的人转向投诚，有的人消匿于人海，卜凡脱下身上的制服与大衣，换上提前准备好的平常衣服，他不知自己该是如何，或者彻底投奔岳明辉，或者带着他离开。

他是如何生出后一个念想的？

岳明辉并不在那儿，卜凡也不知道除了此地，还能去哪再寻他，他渐渐地被淹没在逃难的人群中，失魂落魄，一波一波的人潮推搡他。

开春了，地上的冰雪融化成泥泞，也意味着隐藏了一整个冬天的春芽即将破土而出，他却没这个兴致，不过飘零，无处可去。

凡子。

卜凡怔住，他听见他的声音了，在他身后，像那个冬夜里门扉传来的光。

隔着汹涌人群，奔走歌哭，他们即是在咫尺，也是在天涯，一双眼到另一双眼，指尖离指尖。

卜凡用力地，用力地伸出手。

他是如此渴望，一如既往。


End file.
